Something New
by Kimura
Summary: Jim enjoys coaxing Bones out of his vanilla repertoire. VERY SLASH.


Leonard felt himself tensing up when he saw Jim reach for the rope. It was more a thrill of anticipation than nerves at this point. It was only the third time he had let him.

Jim smirked. "You ready, Bones?"

Leonard scowled back at him. "Get on with it."

Jim's smirk stayed in place as he shoved his lover down on the bed, gripping his wrists and binding them swiftly together.

Leonard felt his breathing hitch just a bit as Jim nudged his wrists over his head and tied them securely to the headboard. "They teach that at the Academy?"

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, actually."

"I shouldn't be surprised by that. And yet …"

"Do you want to try something a little different?" Jim asked out of the blue. He held up a piece of black cloth for Leonard to see.

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "You wanna gag me?"

Jim grinned. "If you'll let me. We can just try it, and if you don't like it, I'll take it out."

He could tell Jim was having far too much fun coaxing him out of his vanilla repertoire. "How will I tell you?"

"Hum a tune," Jim answered far too cheerfully. "Think about it. Some people like the extra helplessness." He let Leonard turn that over in his head while he looped more rope around each of his ankles in turn, anchoring them down to the bed. Damn, the kid really was good with knots.

"I think you're just tired of hearin' me complain," Leonard stated.

Jim laughed, running a hand up McCoy's leg and grinning when he shivered. "I like the noises you make when I'm makin' you feel good, Bones. And I think you'll still be able to make a lot of noise even gagged. You just won't be able to make words."

Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Give it a try then."

Jim's grin widened as he tied a knot in the middle of the cloth and slipped it into Leonard's mouth. Leonard leaned his head forward to allow Jim to tie it off securely behind his head. "How's that, Bones?"

Leonard nodded, managing to stop himself from speaking with his mouth full. And then he was lost for words as Jim's hands and mouth were suddenly everywhere.

"Love you like this, Bones," Jim growled, nipping and licking his neck. "Helpless … and all mine."

Leonard couldn't help the full body shudder that ran through him.

"Will you let me do one more thing, Bones? Will you let me try a blindfold? Or is that too much?"

Leonard hesitated for only a second. Everything he had tried with Jim so far had been amazing. He nodded.

Jim smiled and kissed the insid of his arm. "Thanks, Bones." Another piece of black cloth was draped over his eyes and secured.

Leonard moaned as the physical sensations of Jim's touches seemed to increase exponentially. Talented tongue and lips began sucking and licking his nipples in turn, causing Leonard to arch his back and writhe in his bonds.

"You know how to stop me if you need to, Bones," Jim murmured, working his way down his body. "Gonna make you feel so good, babe." Strong fingers massaged his thighs and worked steadily inward.

Leonard bucked his hips involuntarily, anxious for Jim to touch him where he needed it most. His initial hesitation felt like a distant memory until they both froze at the sound of a communicator chirp. Leonard growled in frustration around the gag. He could hear and feel Jim lean over and pick up his comm.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, we need you down in Engineering, sir," Scotty's agitated voice came through. "I finished the upgrades sooner than I thought, and I need your voice activation to reset the system and run the diagnostic."

Jim sighed. "I'll be right there, Mr. Scott. Kirk out."

Leonard gasped and tried to argue against the gag.

Jim chuckled and patted his leg. "Don't worry, Bones. It'll only take a minute. I'll just run down there, give them my code, and then come right back. You sit tight, all right?"

Leonard tried to shout and squirmed against the ropes as he felt Jim get off the bed. When he heard the door to the room open and close, he finally realized he had forgotten to signal Jim by humming.

_Shit!_ he thought, desperately pulling at the ropes. _I can't believe he left me here like this! What if there's a shipwide emergency?!_

Leonard let panic get the better of him, continuing to fight and squirm and try to dislodge the blindfold. When it became clear that none of that was working, he forced himself to calm down and breathe deeply.

_This is the LAST time I let him do this. What the hell is he thinking, leaving me tied up?!_

Leonard flexed his fingers and rolled his ankles, pleased that his circulation was still good. Jim had left him tied securely but not too tight. In fact, when he released the tension in his shoulders, he was almost comfortable. Almost.

_Why did I start letting him do this?_ he wondered_. It was hard to get it off my mind once he brought it up as possibility._ Without thinking, he pulled against the ropes encircling his wrists and clamped down on a moan. Not that there was anyone to hear him anyway. He shook his head.

_Damn it, I am not going to lie here and enjoy this. Not when this is all Jim's fault, and he didn't ask to untie me._

He shifted against the bed and tried to ignore the little sparks of pleasure that were lighting up at his own helplessness.

_And this would be why I let him,_ he thought._ Because damn it all to hell, I like it. Fuck._

His anxiety and arousal warred with each other as he pulled against the ropes holding his ankles to the bed. And as much as he liked having control in his real life, he did like having it taken away. Liked the thrill of giving that control to someone else. It was exciting and a relief all at once - he liked being relieved of responsibility. And he was blinded, silenced, and trapped until Jim decided to come back and release him.

The gag muffled the whimpers and moans Leonard was making but couldn't silence them completely. And the sound only fed right back into his arousal. He had never trusted anyone enough to let them so this before. And with Jim, he wondered why he had bothered waiting. He trusted the kid with his life.

His cock felt heavy and sensitive, and he was starting to go crazy from the lack of any friction. He could twist enough to rub against the bed, but it wasn't the least bit comfortable.

"You should see yourself right now," Jim growled.

Leonard jumped and then made an indignant series of shouts against the gag. _He was here the whole time?_

"Yeah, I never left. Just been watchin' you. I had that audio file of Scotty from a while back."

Leonard huffed furiously, annoyed at being tricked.

Jim's hand skated down his chest. "Don't be mad, Bones. You have no idea how fucking hot you are. And if you hated every minute of it, I will never do it again." His hand wandered further south. "But I think you liked it. Just a little."

Leonard groaned loudly as Jim took him in hand.

"Want me to thank you for the show, Bones?"

Leonard nodded vigorously, too desperate to even be embarrassed. He gasped as Jim abruptly swallowed him down and expertly sucked him and tongued the head of his cock. He started to thrust eagerly into Jim's mouth, but his Captain quickly pinned his hips firmly to the bed. He whined pitifully.

Jim chuckled, pulling off for a second. "I'm still in charge here, Bones."

And although Jim denied him that freedom, he made up for it by bringing him off quickly with his hand and mouth.

Leonard saw stars as he came into Jim's mouth and was glad of the gag muffling his cries. He never was completely sure how soundproof the quarters really were …

He blinked as Jim untied the blindfold and gag, setting them both aside.

Jim grinned down at him. "Okay?"

Leonard smiled back. "More than."

Jim tugged playfully on one of the ropes. "You want out?"

"Not really."

Raw lust shone in Jim's bright blue gaze. "Fuck, Bones. You don't even know what you do to me. I'm gonna be getting off to this for fucking weeks."

Leonard smirked. "Good. But how about you getting off now?"

Jim surged forward and kissed him hard. "That mean you want me to fuck you, Bones?"

"If you want, darlin'," Leonard responded readily.

Jim smiled. "I think I'd rather gag you with something else." He untied Leonard's wrists and ankles before guiding him to kneel next to the bed. He pulled his hands together behind his back and paused.

"Jim?"

"You sure this is okay? Keepin' you tied -"

"Do it. Please. I'll safeword if I have to, but I am nowhere near that. We both like it, so why stop?"

Jim moaned as he lashed Leonard's wrists tightly but comfortably together. Leonard licked his lips as he watched Jim slide out of his pants and underwear, cock bobbing proudly into view. He sat down on the bed, letting it hover right in front of Leonard's face.

"I'm not gonna last long, Bones. Not after everything -" He cut off with a strangled cry as Leonard swallowed his down. He was accustomed to using his hand as well as his mouth when sucking Jim, but he quickly adapted to doing without.

True to his prediction, Jim didn't last long before he thrust into Leonard's mouth and came down his throat. Leonard swallowed every drop he could reach, missing some that dripped down his chin to his chest.

Jim leaned forward, resting his hands on Leonard's shoulders. "Fuck, Bones. If I had my way, I'd keep you chained up all day long."

Leonard chuckled. "Maybe we can try that on shore leave some time."

Jim laughed even as his cock twitched weakly. He reached down and released the ropes, and Leonard shook feeling back into his arms. Jim drew him back onto the bed and snuggled against him. "Guess it pays to try new things, huh Bones?"

"Definitely, darlin'."


End file.
